Lewis Hamilton (Car)
Lewis Hamilton is a character in'' Cars 2. ''Cars 2 Lewis Hamilton, the famously sleek and seriously fast #2 Grand Touring Sports champion, has been a determined and winning racer for nearly his entire young life. Like all youngster cars, Lewis spent his childhood going to school, taking karate lessons and winning the British Karting Championship by the age of 10. Today, the celebrated native Brit continues to bring an exceptional work ethic and soft-spoken confidence to the race course where his extraordinary achievements speak for themselves via a spotless track record on the junior and professional circuits. With his striking metallic black and yellow paint scheme, Lewis will represent Great Britain at the World Grand Prix. He also carries the flag of Grenada, home to his family who emigrated to Britain in the 1950s. His unrivaled technical skills, natural speed ability, and cool, karate-inspired attitude make him a powerful contender too. In the film, he first appears talking with Lightning McQueen and Jeff Gorvette when they arrive at the World Grand Prix opening ceremony in Tokyo, which he and Jeff meet McQueen. When they notice Mater talking to Zen Master, he was wondering who he was with. He then later appears with the other World Grand Prix racers when Mater is drinking from the fountain after having too much wasabi, which he thought was pistachio ice cream. He is then seen at the race, which he appears in all three. Lewis was seen at the Porto Corsa race behind Jeff Gorvette. When the pileup of cars starts during the Italy race, Hamilton and Gorvette stop to avoid being hit and are the only racers to be able to do so, which he along with Jeff were the only cars who did not crash into Shu Todoroki, and a few of the racers who did not get hit by the Lemons' electro-magnetic pulse generator. He then races in London. When the race begins, he was seen in 4th position. Later in the London race, he was seen in 3rd position, behind Francesco. After that, he raced in Radiator Springs. In the race, he and Jeff were in each other's positions, which he talks with Jeff while lining up, and raced beside him. Specifications‘Cars 2′ Character Stats, New Tokyo Party Clip and New Still as Sophia Loren Joins International Cast *Hometown: Hertfordshire, England *Top Speed: 195 mph *Zero – 60 mph: 3.2 seconds *Engine Type: DOHC V-8 *Horsepower: 625 Character Development and Design Lewis is based on, named after and voiced by the real British Formula One driver Lewis Hamilton. Hamilton chose the car’s final black and yellow paint scheme for the car in the movie.Cars UK and Ireland Facebook Wall Photos‘Cars 2′ Introduces Nearly 1,000 New Characters and More Fun Facts Lewis is modeled after a McLaren MP4-12C GT3, although he has some slight differences, notably in the appearance of his rear lights. Originally, Lewis was to be named Lewis Revington.Pixar Weekend, Star Tours Grand Opening Ceremony He had a grayish paint job with a ghost pattern of Union Jack, and wheel trims shaped after the Union Jack, exactly as the final design of Prince Wheeliam. It seems that the gray color was chosen after the colors of the McLaren racing team.Cars vira hacia el espionaje (Archived) His racing emblem also displayed the England flag only. Lewis Hamilton involved himself directly in the design of his character (and was the only voice actor to do so).La voiture, vedette des Bagnoles 2 (In French) At his suggestion, the gray design was abandoned (before being apparently passed on to Prince Wheeliam) and was changed to the final yellow-striped black paint job, with different wheels.Cars 2 - John Lasseter interview Producer Denise Ream said: "He was very particular about what he wanted. His emblem combines the Union Jack and the flag of Grenada – which is on his actual helmet. He wanted the car to be black with yellow pinstriping, and he picked the wheels. We had a great time sending pictures back and forth and sharing notes."Pixar’s 25th Anniversary/ CARS 2: OFF TO THE RACES Trivia *Lewis' crew chief is a car of the same model as Bob Cutlass, named Bruce Boxmann. * A glimpse of Lewis' discarded design can be seen in the first official trailer: at mark 0:20, Lewis can be seen with all the features of his first design (see image on the right). Also, at 0:27, it can be seen that his pit stop still bears the name "Lewis Revington". His pit crew is also colored light gray, a color consistent with Lewis' first color scheme. *Lewis' die-cast has an error. On the rubber tires die-cast, he has rubber tires and a tooth gap. On the die-cast launcher, he has plastic tires but no tooth gap. The die-cast single has plastic tires and a tooth gap. Also, he has a gap with plastic tires in the Tokyo Victory 7-Pack. *In Kinect Rush: A Disney/Pixar Adventure, the player as a car is the same model as Lewis Hamilton if the player is a male. Gallery BruceBoxmannCars2.png Vitaly_and_Lewis.png Cars-2-Concept-Art-68.jpg Lewis_char_pose.png Jeff_lewis_lightning.png|Jeff Gorvette, Lewis Hamilton and Lightning McQueen Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-2953.jpg 403068 249419915126818 201789726556504 644330 1528685194 n.jpg M-c2-118.jpg|Lewis and Jeff braking before the crash in Porto Corsa. Cars_2_lewis_and_jeff_radiator_springs.jpg|Jeff and Lewis racing in the Radiator Springs Grand Prix. 5745182008_c0161c3853.jpg Hamilton_Pitties.PNG|Two of Lewis' pitties Die-casts S1-lewis-hamilton.jpg|Lewis Hamilton die-cast 51t3bIF2VCL.jpg|Lewis Hamilton Pit Stop Launcher 6235551856_fe679fcaf4.jpg|Rubber Tire die-cast lewis silver.jpg|Silver Metallic die-cast LewisHamiltonDisneyStore.jpg|Lewis' Disney Store References pt-br:Lewis Hamilton Category:Cars 2 Characters